


The Colours of Their Eyes

by VictorOscarIndiaDelta (duEponyms)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other, and/or hels, dossier of every hermit persona, info for if you want to write smt i guess, or if you aren't familiar with a specific hermit, shipping mentioned but not really written, who knows i might add evil x sometime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duEponyms/pseuds/VictorOscarIndiaDelta
Summary: Don't be mislead by the fancy title, this isn't a fancy fic.(actually it's not a fic at all, but like technicalities, right)Originally, I was creating this for myself, but decided to post it here cuz why not, there are probably people who have problems like mine-This is more of information about every hermit, for those who need a ref for a hermit they may not be familiar withTbh, I'm not very familiar with some of these hermits myself - especially biffa and jess, since I haven't watched many of their vids - so their dossiers may not be as detailed or full as the others.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	1. Intro and Format

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Shipping is mentioned, at the very bottom of every hermit's info, but only who their personas are most commonly shipped with in fics; not much else.
> 
> This set of information is solely about the hermits' personas - and then mainly how I have seen them presented in fics on ao3.

Sometimes there might be more than one thing listed for gender, hair, and eyes - that's because they may be presented differently in different fics. I will choose those that are most common in the fics that I have read.

EXAMPLE:  
Full Name: [Their formal username, including numbers]  
Nicknames: [What the other hermits (and fans) call them]  
Gender: [Their gender as described in most fics]

Height: [I’m not good at feet/inches, so you get cryptic descriptions instead]  
Hair: [Colour, length, etc - may vary by fic, so I may list several]  
Eyes: [Colour - may vary by fic, so I may list several]

Appearance:  
> [Clothes or accessories as described in most fics]

Defining Traits in Fanfics: [Adjectives that encapsulate them well in fics]

Strengths: [What they are good at in minecraft]

Personality:  
> [Bits of their personality that stay relatively similar throughout fanficland]

Backstory:  
> [A backstory that most/a lot of fics follow for them]

Other:  
> [Anything else about this character, may be left empty]

Popular ships: [The people they are most often shipped with _in this fandom specifically_ ]


	2. Bdoubleo100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our resident sleep master, bdubs!
> 
> added a 'species' section since some hermits aren't human

Full Name: Bdoubleo100  
Nicknames: Bdubs, Bubbles(Keralis)  
Gender: Cis male  
Species: Human

Height: Usually portrayed as quite short *pats head*  
Hair: Short brown hair  
Eyes: Brown

Appearance:  
> White tee  
> Ripped gray jeans  
> Red bandana

Defining Traits in Fanfics: Prideful, Stubborn

Strengths: Building, Detailing, Medieval Houses, Landscaping

Personality:  
> Very energetic  
> Very loud  
> Confident and optimistic  
> Not great at redstone, but he still tries  
> Case in point: The casino incident with Keralis  
> Has a big ego, but in an endearing way

Backstory:  
> Not much backstory that I’ve seen for ‘before hermitcraft’  
> In Season 1, he played alongside his brother, Pungence  
> Was trapped in/possessed by the cursed Season 5 jungle with etho and beef

Other:  
> Sleeps as soon as the sky turns orange  
> “Gotta shreep” *clicking on bed intensifies*  
> The self-proclaimed ‘Sleep Master’, and Tango feeding his ego does not help.  
> Had a bit of a rivalry with Doc, but they made up

Popular ships: bdubs/doc, bdubs/keralis, NHO (bdubs/doc/etho/beef), bdubs/scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest anything I might add :)


	3. Biffa2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biffa is one hard man to track down.  
> There are so few fics about him, and half of them are shippy - which is not amazing for depicting much about them such as backstory or personality.

Full Name: Biffa2001  
Nicknames: Biffa  
Gender: Cis Male  
Species: Human; Cyborg; Robot

Height: Average height, little taller than Xisuma  
Hair: Blond, wavy, and long, which he keeps under his helmet  
Eyes: Dark blue

Appearance:  
> Red and yellow metal plates that make up his armour  
> or his body (if he is a cyborg/robot)  
> Is usually wearing a helmet

Defining Traits in Fanfics: Either a fluffball or a murderer

Strengths: Modded, PVP

Personality:  
> Kind of intimidating at first  
> Sweet once you get to know him

Backstory:  
> There is no “common” backstory for Biffa

Other:  
> Tea.  
> He’s very strong  
> Inactive hermit. He has not played since the beginning of Season 6

Popular ships: Biffa/Xisuma, Team UGS (Biffa/Wels/Jevin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a bit lacking, there is not much Biffa content  
> Half of these are partly my own headcanons
> 
> Chapters should be updated a little more often after this!


	4. Cubfan135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cub is a strange character in fics, as his skin appears to be much older than most of the other hermits

Full Name: Cubfan135  
Nicknames: Cub, Cubby (probably scar)  
Gender: Cis Male  
Species: Human, Part-Vex

Height: On the taller side, but shorter than Xisuma  
Hair: grey - his minecraft skin shows that he is partially bald but I don’t remember many fics that describe his hair in detail  
Eyes: Black

Appearance:  
> Clean lab coat  
> Black pants  
> Beard? beard.  
> He just looks intelligent - which he is

Defining Traits in Fanfics: Scientist, Intimidating, Intelligent

Strengths: Redstone, Building on a large scale

Personality:  
> Genius  
> Protective  
> Stoic, not super emotional  
> Calm

Backstory:  
> How he got vex powers; not much otherwise

Other:  
> Cub is a living meme, but isn’t portrayed that way in fics, much to my great disappointment TwT  
> Often who Xisuma goes to for help if there is trouble, other than joe  
> Which is strange, since it’s hypno who used to co-admin with X, but since hypno wasn’t in season 6 I suppose it makes sense  
> _cream of the crop_

Popular ships: concorp/convex (cub/scar), conecorp (cub/scar/joe), cub/scar/grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual, let me know if i missed anything :)  
> chances are i'm too shy to say no


	5. Docm77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc!
> 
> Biased because he's one of my favorite hermits :)

Full Name: Docm77  
Nicknames: Doc, Doccy (tbh by viewers mostly xD)  
Gender: Cis Male  
Species: Not human, creeper-cyborg, cyborg

Height: T A L L, one of the taller hermits, if not the tallest  
Hair: brown and forever messy  
Eyes: one normal brown eye, one glowing red cyborg eye

Appearance:  
> Creeper-man-cyborg  
> Left side of face and right arm is robotic at the very least, varies depending on the fic  
> Torn and tattered lab coat  
> Jeans  
> Different people have different headcannons about what creepers look like, so Doc’s appearance may differ from fic to fic or from fanart to fanart

Defining Traits in Fanfics: Very intimidating, Strong, Determined

Strengths: All the redstone, Large projects

Personality:  
> He’s either evil, paranoid/crazy, tsundere, or sleep-deprived scientist  
> He's actually quite competitive, which I see _sometimes_ in fics

Backstory:  
> How he became a cyborg (ie accident)  
> The other NHO members found a hurt, humanoid creeper- and then etho taught him redstone  
> The sole member of the NHO that made it out of the Season 5 jungle (*chants* angstangstangst-)

Other:  
> Doc is one of the most popular “villains” for fics  
> Trident. Lightning. And riptide.  
> Very very always sleep deprived  
> GOAT  
> He’s been moving house IRL and hasn’t been active on the server - on the bright side, tomatoes.  
> Always active on his twitter though

Popular ships: Doc/bdubs, NHO (Doc/bdubs/etho/beef), Doc/etho, Doc/grian, Doc/ren, Doc/mumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only after I've written this that I've realized just how many different ships doc is in

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys think I should add a category just leave a comment with the suggestion :)


End file.
